Naruto: The Kitsune Nindo
by The Burning Darkness 120
Summary: What if naruto was secretly taught at a very young age by a very powerful shinobi a shinobi with red eyes. NaruHina
1. Found

(A/N)Hello everyone this is the revised version of Naruto the legend of Kyuubi. The main reason for this revision is the fact that I typed the chapter at four in the morning the day before and said "well it's only chapter one the next will be better", but today I read the reviews and it made me feel bad that in the eyes of these people I failed to produce a good story so here I am to revise chapter 1, don't get me wrong I don't dislike them for flaming me I thank them, because now I refuse to submit something that's not my best work. But that's enough of my rambling on with chapter one!!!!!!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto………yet (insert evil laugh here).

Chapter 1: Found

"Uzumaki get out of this orphanage right now!" the woman from behind the desk of the orphanage with hate and venom dripping off every word.

"But why I didn't do anything" whimpered Naruto a boy of only eight.

"There is no places for a demon here now go!" she screamed at the poor boy as he cried for her to let him stay.

"P-Please let me stay" he cried as she gave him a look of pure hatred.

"You have 30 seconds to get out before I call ANBU on you" she told him.

Fearing what the ANBU would do to him Naruto ran as fast as he could out of the orphanage and into the night not caring where he went. Eventually he stopped running and realized he didn't have any of his stuff so against his better judgment he began to walk back to the orphanage.

When he arrived there was a large mob outside, with weapons of all kinds from pitchforks to shuriken." There goes the demon brat!" one man in the crowd yelled to alert the others.

"GET HIM!!" what seamed to be the man leading the murderous group of villager yelled as a battle cry.

"CRAP!!!!!" he screamed as he ran as fast as his little feet could carry him not really caring where he went.

As he ran various items were thrown at him from rocks to shuriken to kunai, one kunai cut his pocket allowing his frog wallet gama-chan to fall out.

"Oh no Gama-chan" he cried as he saw his favorite wallet fall to the ground, but he didn't dare turn around to try to pick it up fearing what the mob of villages would do if they caught him.

"Please leave me alone!" he cried as the mob chased him down the streets of Konoha

"GET THE DEMON DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!!!!" screamed one of them as they hurled another kunai at the boy.

But Naruto just kept running hoping to get away and just in the instant he thought he got away he ran straight into someone and feel square on his butt.

"Please don't hurt me please!" begged the poor boy as the villagers caught up to him.

"Do not worry young one I mean you no harm" said the mysterious man as Naruto looked up at him in awe caught in the penetrating gaze of his spinning crimson eyes.

"GIVE HIM TO US, GIVE US THE DEMON BRAT" screamed the mob they wanted blood Naruto's blood.

"No I will not and it would be in your best interest to leave this child alone." He said as his eyes held a killer intent that would make a certain snake bastard shit himself.

"F-F-Fine we'll go." said the leader of the group as they dispersed and the mob thinned.

"Kid would your name happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked him.

"Yeah but how do you know that." He asked his mysterious savior.

"You dropped this." He said as he hand Naruto back his favorite frog wallet.

"GAMA-CHAN I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER!" Cheered Naruto as he danced around happily with his wallet in hand.

"Hey mister what's your name?" Asked Naruto wanting to know his saviors name.

"Uchiha Itachi." he said as his eyes went from crimson to a calming shade of onyx .

"Kid why were those villagers chasing you?" Itachi asked crouching down on knee to be eye to eye with him.

"The lady at the orphanage threw me out for no reason, and when I tried to go back to get my stuff there was this huge mob outside of the orphanage and started chasing me." He explained to Itachi.

"Bastards……hey Naruto how would you like to stay at my place since the orphanage seems to not be an option." He offered to him.

"Sure that's sound's awesome!!!!" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Hey kid you training to be a ninja right." Itachi inquired.

"Yeah I'm gonna be Hokage one day and the the village will respect." Naruto said with all the pride he could muster.

"Alright Naruto let's make you Hokage." Itachi said as he stood back up.

"Let's get you home it's getting pretty late." He said as he started walking towards the Uchiha compound.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as he caught up with Itachi to go to his new home.

END OF Chapter 1

So I hope you guys liked the new revised version of chapter 1

Uhhh can't think of anything else to say so time for a preview.

_NEXT CHAPTER_

"_Naruto wanna learn one of my families jutsu?" _

"_Yea I wann learn something Big!"_

"_How about katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu."_

"_yeah bring it on!"_

_END PREVIEW_

So until next time R/R or feel my wrath.

\


	2. Training Begins

A/N: HEY so First to anyone who has been in anticipation for chapter 2 I'm sorry for makin ya wait this long but the wait is over because here it is all sparkly and new. Please don't hurt me

Disclaimer: (Surrounded By Police) NARUTO IS MINE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I don't own it…but I wish I did.)

Training Begins

"WOW! This place is HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed while standing awe struck in front of the Uchiha compound. "Really I Guess so." Itachi added nonchalantly

"There's like a whole village here!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran ahead of Itachi.

"Naruto slow down you don't even know where you're going." But Itachi's call fell on deaf ears as Naruto was already a good block away.

"Hey Itachi where do you live?" The little blonde asked the older shinobi.

"Just over there." Itachi told him as he caught up to him.

"You mean that house?" Naruto Asked pointing at a particularly large building.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my little brother." Itachi said walking towards the house.

As they entered the home a small boy with raven met them at the door staring at Itachi, with a little anger.

"Onii-san you promised me you would help me with my shuriken practice." He whined to the older boy.

"Sorry Sasuke but I had some thing I needed to attend to." Itachi stated in a dead-pan voice.

"So is this you're brother?" Naruto asked having just stepped through the door.

"Yes Naruto I would like you to meet my younger brother Sasuke." Itachi said while motioning towards Sasuke.

The two younger boys just stood there staring at each other looking the other over as if to see if they were a threat to the other.

"Nice ta meet ya Sasuke." Naruto said happily extending his hand to the other boy after seeing he was not a threat.

"Nice you Naruto." Sasuke said shaking the boys hand.

Itachi watched the exchange while smirking a little bit after seeing the two study each other as if they were enemies now shaking hands a smiling.

"So Naruto I think its about time I you to get to sleep." Itachi said while walking into the house and going to find his mother and let her know Naruto was staying with them.

"Sasuke show naruto to one of the spare rooms so he can get some sleep." Itachi called from the other room.

And with that Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him as he lead him down the hall way towards the spare room.

"So why are you staying here?" Sasuke asked the blode.

"Well you see this is the story." Naruto began to tell Sasuke of the chain of events that had led to him staying there while Sasuke lead him to the room.

"Well Naruto you can stay here as long as you like I'm sure that once Onii-san informs mother and father they will agree with me." Sasuke said smiling as they had reached the room.

"WHOA!!!" Naruto said as he entered the room.

"THIS IS BIGGER THEN ALL THE ROOMS AT THE ORPAHNAGE PUT TOGETHER!!!!" The little ball of unsurpassed energy exclaimed.

"Yea most of the rooms here are on the large side." Sasuke stated.

"Now get some sleep." And with that Sasuke exited the room closing the door as he went.

Naruto quickly got undressed and laid down in the soft bed and soon after drifted off to sleep.

/THE NEXT MORNING/

Naruto awoke to the smell of food being cooked and imidatly got up and ran to the heavenly smell. As he entered the kitchen a woman with long raven greeted him.

"So you're the little boy my son informed me was staying with us." She said as she smiled gently at him.

"Would like some breakfast?" She asked and was answered as Naruto shock his head rapidly.

"Well just have a seat at the table and the food will be ready in a few." She said as Naruto Took his seat.

And as soon as she set his food down in front of him it was gone he had managed to eat everything on the plate in less than 7 seconds.

"Would you like more?" she asked in an amused voice at the boys action.

"YES PLEASE!!" He said and after about 6 helpings he was finally full.

"Thank you um uh I don't know your name yet." He said realizing he had not even learned the name of the woman who was kind enough to give such a delicious meal.

"My name is Mikoto but you can call me Kaa-san Naruto-kun." She said while smiling.

"OK Kaa-san where are Itachi and Sasuke?" he questioned.

"There in the backyard I belive." She said as Naruto made his way out.

Finding Itachi and Sasuke was not hard all he had to do was follow the sound of explosions and soon he found them practicing.

" Naruto glad you could join us." Itachi said walking towards the boy.

"I think it's about time we started your training. What would you like to learn first?" he inquired of the boy.

"One of those cool fire jutsu I've seen people do.

"hm wanna learn on of my families jutsu." He asked him.

"Yeah something big really big." He said as he bounced around.

"How about this." Itachi said as he flew through hand seals and finally shouted.

"Katon: Gougakyuu no jutsu!" and a proceeded to blow an extremely large fire ball out of his mouth at one of the training post which was incinerated on contact with the fire ball.

"Whoa that was awesome but can you show me the seals a little slower please?" Naruto asked.

And with that Naruto's training began and it followed this pattern for 2 years and he Sasuke and Itachi grew closer by the day until one fateful night everything changed and in the worst possible way.

END CHAPTER 2

Well that is done and now it's time to move onto the Uchiha massacre. Now I know there are people who are gonna say "Sasuke was 8 when the massacre happened." But it's my story and I'll do what ever I want dammit, so yea and hopefully I will have the next chapter up for Christmas. And now it's time for the preview!!!

/Next Time/

Itachi why…why did you do this

It was to test my …container.

Remember R/R or face my wrath!!!


	3. Authors Note MAJOR CHANGES

Well umm..Everyone I am extremely sorry I got...lost on the road of life to say the least heh heh...please don't hurt me I beg of you *on knees* O_O don't kill meeeeeee.

*Stoned by angry readers*

okay...now that we got that out of the way onto matters I'm reconstrucing the story the base premise will remain the same but the development of the characters along with the pairing and such are going to be completely different then what I originally planned the pairing now will be naruhina and as for itachi I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with him.

upon posting this I have began working on the next chapter of the story, so please give me alittle more time to get it out as I am beating Ideas out of my brain once again thank you for understanding or..hating either way I will start posting again soon hopefully this weekend I will get chapter 3 up and maybe rewrite chapters 1 & 2 i mean it has been..4 years since my last update Lol..........Annnnyway I'll get it out soon I promise

Naruto: YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL

yea yea...damn..hyperactive...fox...brat..

Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT!

shut it or I'll Poison your ramen!

Naruto:...this means war!!!

anyways.

Til next time Later Peepz.


End file.
